Change
by IXLoveXMyXFishy
Summary: From over sea's, rough and tough Kae is sent on mission to explore new land. Being genetically altered means she's a freak with more than unusual powers. Being able to melt, she'll show the Naruto world the true meaning of change. GaaraXOC FLAME ME!
1. Change

Hi and welcome to my first none crack story!!!!!! I've had this idea in my mind for over a year now, so I've decided to actually post it on !!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-(utter sarcasm) yes people I own naruto, just like I own Maraschino cherries, and Turkey.

Now it is time to come, and enter my world. The world, of Change.

In a Hospital far away from the Five Great villages the last of the experiments is born.

"Finally," exclaims a nurse" The last of the little freaks are born."

"I know" said the nurse's friend "I can't believe they actually came through with the plan. I mean I know we need more military power, but making freaks like these."

"Well at least they made it." Explained the first nurse "The last ten batches didn't even make it to birth."

"Yes, I do hope that these make it. I don't want to handle any more of these freaks." said the other nurse.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Hey look at this one," exclaimed the first nurse as she picked a little girl up "her fingers are melting!" "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Screamed both of them before they broke out in a fit of giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 12 year old girl was sitting at her desk. Once again she was watching her fingers melt. What else does she have to do, it is after all the only thing she can do. Out of all of the GM, (genetic mysteries, that's what they're called) she was the most useless one. You see, the GMs are an experiment. When they were first fetuses a special NANO technology injected into our brain. It messed with our DNA to give us special powers. It took 10 try's to get the NANO technology right so that it wouldn't change the DNA to much so that it killed the fetus or newborn. Out of my batch, seven of the ten made it. There is me, Kae, I have brown hair, red eyes, pale skin, and a square face. My hair part is on the right side and I have medium length hair. My super awesome special amazing power is to, (dun dada dum) _melt_, they also taught me how some martial arts skills.

Then there is my one and only bestest friend ever, Karel. He has black, short and messy hair, and super pale grey eyes. He has a round face and Pale skin. His super awesome special power is something like telekinesis, but he's also good at guessing what your thinking. We don't know if its GM related or not.

Then of course there's the leader, the most powerful, Mina. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a heart shaped face and tan skin. Her super awesome special amazing power is super strength. The strength comes from her special muscle. They're super concentrated, and unlike anything on earth.

Mina's best friend, Saffi has Black, thick hair and brown eyes. She has an oval face with medium tan skin. Her super awesome special amazing power is that her voice can be super amplified and freakishly powerful. Her voice box is something like a wolfs; only it can be a lot louder, causing quite the havoc.

Next up is Giza, she has short brown hair and brown eyes. She has a round face and pale skin. She has one of the most interesting powers, she uses words and facial expressions to burrow into your mind and make you crack. They also taught her many self defense martial arts.

Last but not least is Jade. She has Black hair in a ponytail and jade eyes. She also has a square face and is the only African American that made it. She is super flexible and knows many different styles of fighting. She can get out of any situation.

Our Country needed more military power so they created us. All but me, are sent out to fight whenever our country is threatened. To keep an edge over the other countries, they send me to infiltrate their top military facilities. With a photographic memory I can memorize anything I see. Also I can draw and label quite accuratly, perfect for scope missions. I'm known as the doll of the GM, nice to look at, but useless. Not to mention just plain freaky

So here I am, sitting in our meeting room discussing our next mission.

"There is new land discovered. We know nothing about it and suspect that there may be human life there." Babbled our leader Mina "Kae, that's where you come in. We need you go to that land, explore and chart what you find."

"Yes, yes, go to land, scout land, draw land, draw everythin,.. draw blah and some more blah." Rambled Kae. She knew that this was only a precaution and that there was hardly any chance of human life being there. They just wanted to "make sure" and perhaps discover new species. I mean, how much of a chance is there of human life being there and unknown for centuries. AKA, not much.

"Kae, you start your mission tomorrow, got it." Mina startling Kae out of her thoughts.

"Yes sir mister president." Kae, being as arrogant as ever, walks out of the room to prepare.

"Close enough." mumbled Mina.

Kae was walking out of the meeting room. Her room was on the 4th and highest floor. The meeting room was on the second floor. As she was walking down the hallway someone called to her.

"Kae, KAE!" It was Karel "I was hoping we could train." He said, running up to me.

"You know we can't train, I'm not good enough. Besides, I should get a good night rest for my "big mission". After all I can't be all beaten up and tired for the start of the Mission. Mina would literally kill me." Kae started walking again to her room.

"True, but she wouldn't be able to kill you." Stated Karel.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Kae paused and turned to face her friend.

"Because" started Karel "In order to do that, she would have to catch you. And no one can catch you. Besides, maybe you have more powers than you think. I've always though-"

"That I have more powers than we know of. I know, I know." Interrupted Kae "You've always thought that."

"And for a reason" stated Karel.

He came up and grabbed my shoulders, staring at me straight in the eyes.

"I know that you can be a lot more than you think".

'Oh no, not those eyes. I hated when he did that, it was her weakness. Plus he can now tell what I'm thinking' Kae thought, it was pointless to say it out loud.

"You don't hate me doing this that much do you?" he stated innocently.

"No, believe me, I do." She said plainly.

"(Sigh) you always have never been afraid to sate what you feel, that's for sure."

"Damn straight." Stated Kae once again.

"Just be careful on your mission tomorrow, okay?" Karel was always worried about me...

"Don't worry, I will." A smile cracking on her face "I'll be careful. Good night."

"Good night Kae" Both all ready walking towards their rooms.

Well, that's all I have for now. I don't expect anyone to reply or put me on there favorites yet. And don't worry, I'll include actual people from Naruto in the next chapter. Plus if it works out how I want it to, then it should be funnier to. Well actually, just funny because this chapter is not funny at all. Until next time if anyone actually is reading this besides my friend Crazy.

_IXLoveXMyXFishy_


	2. They Meet

STRAIGHT TO THE STORY I GO! Sorry for being so long. Having 3 active stories at the same time may make me a little delayed, but here's a hint, I tend to update the more reviewed stories faster. So if you want more soon, than review!

Kae stood on the railings at the front of the ship, hands out in the air and spread wide. She was mimicking an all too famous scene.

She couldn't believe that she was outside in the light! It had been so long, normally she would only be sent out in pitch blackness, and come back at the crack of dawn.

The outside was beautiful and so warm during the day!

She was the only one on the ship that was a GM, actually, there was hardly anybody on this ship at all. Just the captain and his only sailor. It was a small boat. Just barely big enough for the ocean, but they were aiming for speed, not size.

She could already see the shoreline getting close. Actually, she could just see a shoreline. The boat may have been fast, but it took a couple of days to get anywhere near close to land.

She heard the horn; they'd be landing in 6 hours.

Kae sat on a tree branch, back resting against the trunk. The trees were HUGE in this land. She fit perfectly on one branch. She was small, but not THAT small.

A small backpack sat open at her feet, and she had a sketch pad in her hands. She was busily sketching away local birds she had just seen. The longer she sat still, the more animals she saw come out. They must not have been used to people. Either this was unoccupied forest, or an unoccupied Country, just waiting to be conquered.

Even if it was inhabited, they would still conquer this land. Her Country was hungry for power. They'd make a fortune off of the lumber in this forest. Her land had become so industrialized that wood was considered rare and precious. That obviously wasn't the case here.

Kae was finding herself to be quite fond of this place. Such a shame that it'd all be destroyed.

The young girl sighed at the thought, setting her sketch pad aside, and then froze.

Slowly, she picked her sketchpad back up and started to make more lines, her body already starting to melt, becoming something more gelatinous than a sure solid. She felt as if she was being watched.

"WHAM"

She had been slammed up against the tree by something strange… was this sand? It sure felt rough like sand.

Kae winced at the burn she knew she would have.

Next thing she knew, a knife was being held at her throat.

She looked at the three people in front of her.

There was one girl; she had blonde hair up in 4 ponytails. She was the one holding the knife. Next to her was a male wearing a strange jumpsuit with a cat eared hood. Both had to be a couple of years older than her. The last stood behind the two, a male looking around her age; he had blood red hair and had his hand out in a loose fist. He must be the one controlling the odd sand.

"We thought we'd help Konoha out and check out the stranger who had landed on their shores. Who are you and where are you from?" The girl demanded from her in a strange accent.

"Temari, the knife is unnecessary; I have her with my sand." Mr. Redhead had commented.

Kae looked over towards him again. He looked like somebody that she did NOT want to mess with. She better get out of here before this got any uglier.

She would just melt and disappear without a trace in the forest, she could come back for the bag and its contents later, she just needed to get out of their grasp.

In the blink of an eye, Kae smiled and then pooled out of the sand onto the branch below with their feet. She quickly traveled around them, jumping to the next tree, still in liquid form and stopped on the branch. She returned herself to her solid form, building from the bottom up. She had changed her mind, she wasn't about to just get away without messing with the strangers a bit. They owed her. After all, they had threatened her life.

She stuck her tongue out and smiled, turning gelatinous again until she had been pierced straight through her abdomen. The sand had gone straight through her, and it hurt like hell. She hadn't quite turned into a liquid yet and so she could still feel.

She quickly melted around the bar of sand, landing on the next branch below, turning in to solid form form in midair and then landing on her feet. She would have a bruise on her stomach from that hit. The sand was returning to her again, but this time she was too late to even turn gelatinous, the sand had been after her life and had pierced part of her throat before she had turned liquid. Blood started to drip down, she had only melted the part of her throat in danger of being stabbed. That was the only thing she had had time for.

"… What are you?" the red head inquired, a subtle look of surprise on his face.

"Heh, I could ask the same." She smirked at the boy.

Well aren't those two friendly. At last, they meet. Hopefully they'll be a little less hostile next chapter though… Tell me what you think and review! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me anytime, I'm open to anything!


	3. TO ADVENTURE LAND

Sorry for the delay everyone, things got busy for me real fast. But it's ok because I'm back now! On to the story I go!

Blood continued to drip down from the small stab wound meant to end her life. Kae was now in fighting form, her skin tight suit revealing every curve of her body. Not that she had many. She was relatively small besides her large chest, which she stuck out with the pride of a warrior as she stared death in the eye. Slowly, she oozed from around the sand speak and dripped down into a branch below, returning to only a semi-solid state in case her attackers made another move to kill her.

Jumping from branch to branch, blood still dripping, she went to retrieve her stuff and find the medical kit to patch herself up.

"You know, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't try to kill me." Rumbling her hands around her bag, she quickly grabbed the emergency aid kit. Grabbing the small bottle to disinfectant and a cotton swab, she knew that this was going to hurt. Pouring a little on the swab, she held it up to her neck to apply pressure to stop the bleeding and disinfect it at the same time. With her free hand she reached for the gauze. Quickly she started to wrap the wound, leaving the disinfecting cotton swab on the opening to keep infection away. She tied a bow in the front, making the gauze seem more of a fashion accessory than a medical necessity.

Putting her hands on her hips, she turned around to face her attackers. She really hoped they wouldn't attack again, she'd hate to have to redo the gauze.

"I mean you no harm, nor any towards your allies. I've come from a distant land to study and make records of this place. Would you mind holding still for a bit? I've GOT to document you guys." She started getting cocky at the end of her words. A smirk creeping on her face as she reached for her sketch pad and pencil.

"WHAM"

Once again she was being held against a tree with that oh so lovable sand of his.

"I don't appreciate you messing with my work." She could see her sketch pad falling to the ground alongside her pencil. As she had dropped it as well as all of the air she had held in her lungs when she was smashed up against the bark.

Keeping her head solid, she sighed and then gently slithered out of the hold, finding it easy despite the sands best attempts to keep hold of her.

Reforming her body beneath her head, she could see the girl in the group visibly gag.

Keeping on her arrogant smirk, she started to jump down, from branch to branch, half liquid, half solid. She reached the ground just as the ninja group did. They were like ninja, she never saw them coming and they had mysterious powers that seemed to blow the mind away. Thus, they were dubbed ninja. Kae had heard from the stories of old about "ninja" mixing with her people. They once lived in harmony, until a great war had broken out between the ninja and the genius. Her people depending on technology, they were called the genius group, while the ninja had their skills which used a special energy that only their bloodline carried. Perhaps she had found the land of old. The land that was still talked about in fairy tales to scare the children into being good and to tell stories of intense passion and Romance with a seemingly magic and handsome ninja assassin. Some stories were even said to be prophecies. She had memorized her favorite as it had reminded her of herself really.

Long in the future there will be a binding of the freaks of the nations. One of beauty and passion that held all of the secrets of the genius, and one of mysteriousness and darkness that held all the secrets of the ninja. The beauty would be sent to the land as an omen to destroy it. Yet while on her journey there, she fell for a boy as equally misunderstood and maltreated as she. Banding together with the ninja, she fought to protect the land she had grown to love, only to be slayed in the arms of her lover and fail to protect those close. The mysterious had then been imprisoned, by himself in his mind, vowing to take revenge on those that destroyed both his home and his love. He lived as a rouge, forever killing those descendent from the clan on genius in an attempt to regain glory.

It was of course thought that the story had already happened in their land and the story was told to simply scare children into being good and grateful.

If this was the prophecy coming true, then Kae would have nothing to do with ANY guy. She would never die for another, not even her lover. Screw this land, it was soon to be industrialized and brought into the future, using science instead of mythical powers to make the world go round.

"Let me travel with you strangers." She spoke with confidence and ease, knowing that she could never be killed, not even by mythical powers such as the ones that these people held.

It was impossible. There were no such things as prophecies. All of it was a lies simply meant to scare children. She could do whatever she wanted, nobody could control her, not even fate. Hell if someone could "slay" her. She was impossible to kill.

"Even if you say no, I'm going to follow you anyways." She stated with too much arrogance in her voice. Starting to climb back up the tree's to get to her bag to put everything away. The ninja followed her up.

"Who are you?" Spoke the female.

"Call me Kae. And you three?" She had proven her worth as a fighter to them, and she certainly didn't attack them.

"Kankuro." Spoke the odd Kat ear clad ninja.

"Temari." Spoke the girl

"Gaara." Said her favorite of the group. The one that managed to land a hit on her.

"Well, let's go." She smirked, having no clue just exactly she was getting herself into.

"To Konoha." Temari spoke and started to jump away in some direction she guessed to be the right one.

She followed to the best of her ability.

The trip was silent, both sides apprehensive of each other. Kae was sure that she was already hated by them, she was hated by everybody.

The city of Konoha was beautiful, peaceful, and more relaxed than the city she was used to. This was much more her style.

"Gaara!" Yelled a voice from behind, and she soon found the voice. Right up in her face looking at her dead straight in the eyes, goofy grin on his face.

"You never told me you found a girl, you sly dog you." He gently punched the redhead on the shoulders.

"She's the invader." Was all he said in response, as stoic as he was when he made an attempt for her life.

"Well why haven't you taken her to Tsunade-sama yet?"

"Because someone stopped us on the way to the town center."

"Who?"

The orange boy was obviously not the brightest of kids. He stood there looking around for the perpetrator. The boy needed a mirror to accomplish his goal.

"Nice to meet you." Kae smirked at the boy, holding out her hand for the oldest trick in the book.

He came to grab it and excitingly shook her hand up and down, only to find that he was shaking a hand without an owner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." He jumped back and dropped the hand.

It was all Kae could do to burst into laughter and retrieve her hand, melting it and letting it crawl to return to its owner.

"I never get tired of that trick." She laughed almost maniacally.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!?" The Orange clad ninja was quickly back into Kae's personal space, grabbing her hand and looking at it, inspecting it.

"Easy, I just melt it." She melted the hand in his palm and let him play with it, keeping it's consistency like mercury.

"Come."

Gaara demanded as they group started to walk towards the center of the village.

Kae quickly returned her hand to her, disappointing the blonde, but doing what needed to be done.

Well, that's all for this chapter. Remember folks, review and tell me what you think! I can never become a better writer unless I get feedback from you guys. So review!!!


	4. Konoha

Everyone was staring at the odd group walking down the streets. The group of strangers. This town must not have gotten many visitors because they were being stared at as if they were some sort of freaks. Well, she was a freak, but you certainly couldn't tell just by looking at her unless she decided to look freaky.

She could hear their words.

"Ninja from Sunakagure."

"It's Kazekage-sama."

"Who's the girl?"

"She's awfully pretty."

"What's a girl like that doing with ninja? She looks like a porcelain doll and could be broken with just one touch."

"Is she the invader?"

Apparently news spread fast in Konoha. Kae just kept her head held high and stayed with the group of what apparently were ninja's. The blonde was up in front with Gaara, talking to him about something she didn't care to listen to. Temari and Kankuro were at her sides, ready to attack her if she dare make a move towards the civilians. They knew she was dangerous, they could tell just by the way she fought against them.

"Pretty place." Kae was trying to start SOME casual conversation in the group. They'd look less out of place if they at least made themselves at home and talked.

"Hn." Was all she got in reply, and from her favorite of all the people. She could see that he obviously wasn't a man of many words. The blonde was by far dominating the conversation of the two. The blonde boy was apparently called Naruto. What an odd name. It made her hungry.

"Can we stop and get some food?" Now that Kae thought about it, she hadn't eaten all day and it was almost dusk.

"Hn." She got a feeling she was going to be hearing a lot of "Hn's" from this one.

"No, we are to go directly to Hokage-sama." Temari answered her question.

"But I'm starving! After Hokage-sama?" If Kae didn't get some food soon then she was going to make a break for it. She could escape easily, she was coming of her own free will to study the place better, as was her job.

"You'll be all taken care of after we visit Hokage-sama." Again the girl answered her question.

"When will we get there?"

"We're here."

Kae looked up to see a huge building, obviously an important feature of the town. As they made their way through stairs and hallways they finally made it to a door labeled "Hokage". The one known as Gaara gently knocked on the doorway.

"Come in." Came a woman's voice from inside.

Kae didn't know what a kage was, but they were obviously very important people. And if she had heard correctly, someone in this group was a kage as well.

"We have the invader." Gaara was obviously in charge of this group, he was the one speaking when asked questions.

"Is that her? She looks like she could break with the slightest touch. Is she a threat?"

Kae had obviously earned her nickname, the doll.

"She has… odd powers. Show her." Kae felt sand pushing her to the front of the group.

"I'm not melting all the way, I don't feel like redoing the bandages."

"Melt?"

Kae held out her hand and melted it, letting it crawl like an amoebae up her desk and on top, only to be returned to normal form, except without an owner.

The Hokage sat in awe at the sight, checking the girl for bleeding and then picking up the hand. Kae held her back, surprising the woman.

"Nice to meet you too." She shook her hand up and down in the proper greeting notion.

"Nice to meet you…" The woman said, still in shock at the sight.

Kae quickly returned her hand back to her. It always felt weird not having her hand, or any part of her body for that matter, on her.

Smirking, she folded her arms below her chest and just stood, waiting for the response.

"I come in peace," She paused for the joke. "es."

"She is to be studied by our finest medics immediately!" The Hokage shouted. She obviously got loud fast. She soon found herself being shooed away by assistant and being taken to a strange room with really bright lights.

Not happening while she still breathed.

Using her ability to change form, she quickly maneuvered around the servants and back to the Hokage's room.

"Now who the hell said I'd agree to be studied?"

**I'm going to stop it here for now and update it really soon later on. Remember folks, review!**


	5. Never Again

**Wee first chapter ever with a beta. I'd like to thank ****katarauchiha653719**** for trying out being my beta for this story!**

"I'm ditching this place."

As everyone watched her, the brunette quickly took a running start and jumped out the window; shards of glass flew everywhere and as she made her way through, she quickly transformed into a liquid and rained down on the people below. Gathering herself and changing back to normal form, she started to bolt away from the center of the village; swiftly maneuvering her way through, her red eyes looked back every few moments for any followers as she headed for an exit.

"WHAM"

Right into a wall of sand. The unexpected impact from the hard wall caused the world to spin and her face felt the full force of her action. After that, her eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

"Beep. Beep. Beep."

The ominous hospital beats were the first thing that Kae could pick up. She tried opening her eyes, only to be blinded. Keeping her eyes open, they soon adjusted to the bright ceiling lights and Kae saw what was around her: everything in the room was white and plain and as she turned towards the insistent beeping sound, she realized she was hooked up to a heart monitor.

Turning her attention away from the machine, she realized that her face was hurting badly. Reaching to touch her face she felt a bandage on her nose. It was time to assess the damage.

Closing her eyes, Kae relaxed and focused only on her body. She remembered running, and then hitting a wall of sand. She surely broke her nose. Focusing, she carefully checked on her nose. Not only did she have the ability to change the state of her body, she had the ability to be overly aware of its condition. She could feel the nose fractured and broken in multiple places, but it was all in place, ready to heal properly with no ill effects. She had been treated for her wounds. At least the bastards took care of her, but what she wanted to know was whether or not she had been studied.

Sitting up in bed, she jumped out and left the room, asking the first nurse she saw for directions to get out of the building.

"You're not supposed to be up, please head back to your room."

Ignoring the woman, she sprinted down the hallway. She slammed her way through the nearest window and stopped, assessing her position; as her head was swiveling around, Kae looked for the building the Hokage resided in. Seeing it to her right, she started to flat out run in the direction, watching as it got closer and closer on the horizon. As she made her way, she almost ran into a couple of people, but that didn't matter ; all that she wanted to know was what they did to her. She had lived her whole life as an experiment and wasn't about to start this life as one.

Finally reaching the building, she stopped and looked up to find the broken window. Quickly finding it, she converted to liquid form and started to seep up through the buildings structure. Finding the window, she jumped back in the way she came out; pissed off as she could be, she stormed in front of the Hokage.

As she stood directly in front of the village leader, Kae loudly exclaimed, "What did you do to me?!"

Her hands were clenched at her side as she tried to control the rage that was within her; she had been caught and messed with. It was temporary, but caught none the less; and for that, she would never forgive the redhead for doing this to her.

"Gaara-sama stopped you from running away, and we treated your wounds. Taking blood samples to be studied in our lab and performing a physical. I'm looking at the records right now."

"Never again." Kae got right in the Hokage's face for this one, before doing a back flip, landing on the window sill and falling backwards, arms out and already turning into a liquid.

Once again raining on those below, earning a few "What?"s from the villagers, she gathered herself and returned to normal and earned some stares. Uncaring, she closed her eyes and focused. Being as clever as she was, she had left some of herself with the redhead when they had fought. She had bound her blood with his sand in order to feel the next attack coming. Although she couldn't pinpoint his position, she could sense the direction she needed to go. Her body called to her in need, wanting to return to where it once resided, its owner.

She tore the bandage off her nose and started to make her way towards the redhead, with revenge in mind. She may not be the best fighter out there, but she could pull a good prank.

**I'm going to stop it here. What's she going to do as the prank? Not even I know yet… I should probably figure that out. . . Remember folks, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	6. The Prank

**Ok, if at the end of a chapter, I scream at you to review, I prefer a review -.- This story needs more love! Come on my peoples, review for the story! And for the sorry little writer writing it.**

As Kae her sensed her body call to, she quickly sprinted in that direction. Seeing a wall in her way, she closed her eyes and relaxed before she shattered into a million little blobs that made their way up the wall; she swiftly moved up the wall in an ameba fashion as part of the glob surged ahead and later released her grip on the wall to bring herself up. Forming at the top, Kae stood on the edge as her eyes searched for any sign of the redhead. Revenge quickly surged through her as she saw him with a group of people at the village gates; she quickly turned into a liquid and seeped down on the other side of the wall.

Glad that everybody was too busy talking to pay any attention, Kae camouflaged herself with the ground as she made her way to the village's exit. Being sure to cover the entire perimeter that the redhead could possibly step on, she patiently waited for him.

"Goodbye Gaara!" screamed the blonde from earlier as the trio made their way towards the exit, where Kae was waiting for him. Kae felt the redhead's shoe touch her puddle, and as she quickly moved herself, causing the ground to move right beneath Gaara's feet, his foot gracefully moved ahead, while his body started to move backwards; however, before he fell to the ground, his sand caught him. Well, technically, caught his ass from touching the earthen floor.

Despite Gaara's successful attempt at saving himself from total embarrassment, Kae still she bursted out laughing. Her laughter, along with other's laughter could be heard; his siblings even laughed at their brother's misfortune.

Kae quickly pulled herself together into her solid form, while laughing the entire time. Her Head formed first and the rest of her body followed suit as she became taller and taller until she was at her real height.

As soon as she was normal again, she took a good look at Gaara's face, only to see a look of shock: his eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape as his sand pooled around his frame before gently setting him onto the ground and returning to his gourd. Still laughing hysterically, she made out a few words between her fits of giggles.

"You, haha, should really watch your step!" Still in hysterics, Kae couldn't stop laughing. There was truly nothing like depriving a man of his pride.

The group's laughter slowly started to die down, as well as Kae's. Now everyone was waiting for Gaara's reaction to the blunder.

Kae was slammed up against the nearest tree by sand, causing all breath to leave her lungs. The sand was already squeezing her too hard, but that was okay; she was already going liquid, so he could squeeze her all he wanted. It didn't matter to her; she'd just have to make sure she didn't run into any walls again like before. She definitely recalled the moment that happened, since it only occurred a few instances ago, which ended in her waking up in the hospital.

As Kae burst into another fit of giggles, Gaara's sea green eyes constantly glared at her; as her laughter continued, the redhead didn't hesitate to attack her with his sand coffin. As she splattered everywhere, she once again gathered herself and was careful to stay close to the consistency of a liquid, but was still in a "human form".

She started to giggle again like a little school girl. It had been ages since she had laughed this much. And that was when she had met the Ruler of her country and had detached her arm after he had grabbed it to shake it.

"That's what you get for making me run into a wall!" She pointed at the boy in her fit of giggles.

The air was absolutely and utterly menacing, yet Kae just continued to laugh and laugh. She liked the boy, even if he got her caught. He was the first to do anything of the sort, and she had to admire that. He was someone that could actually catch her, which proved his worth. She would be careful though not to fall for the same trick again, like hell she'd be caught again. She loved the freedom that came from exploring this land.

Being used to being stuck in the GM building all day, she was only let out for missions. The girl had her entire life deprived of freedom and childhood as she was forced to work as soon as she could control melting at the age of four. That's why she secretly held on desperately to her best friend Karel; she savored every moment with those all knowing gray eyes of his because he was the only thing that gave her a childhood and something to be happy about. Even if she would never admit it, she would protect Karel with her life. Not that she needed to, the boy could fight much better than she could.

Gaara just glared at the girl as he slowly got back up, crossing his arms in the usual manor and making his way towards his siblings. Gaara was just ready to get out of this place and not have to deal with crazy people that could melt themselves. He decided it was useless to try and kill Kae; she would just melt like she always did.

After that episode, the trio started to walk away from the village, only to hear a fourth pair of foot steps behind them. As a result, they all turned around to see who was following them; yet, they already knew who it was.

"Now who the hell said I was going to leave you guys?" She smirked and put her hands on her hips, as sassy as she always was. "I just like Mr. Grumpy Pants too much to leave him be." Her smile widened even more. Kae was going to follow these people, and no one could stop her. She didn't know where they would take her, but that never really mattered to her; she could go wherever the hell she wanted, and if she didn't even know where that was then so be it.

**All right. Remember people; press that magical button at the bottom and review! If you like this story then tell me, people look at the reviews to see if the story is worth their time. So review and show them that it is! Love you all, **

**IXLoveXMyXFishy**


	7. Sorry

Hello, sorry to say but I am no longer writing fanfiction(if you haven't already guessed for those that read my stories when they first came out haha) if you really like my writing I am now writing a original story at this link

ht tp: / w w oks ie. co m/fanta sy/ novel/m iyabita22/th e-prophecied-child

if I remember correctly you can't post links in stories so I added random spaces. If I remember wrong I'm sorry about that .


	8. Let's try this again

Okay the link failed, it will be on my profile. The story is a fantasy book about an kind girl who is brought into the world forgotten by humans by circumstances far beyond her knowledge and control. It's a love and adventure story that I have put my blood, sweat, tears and creativity into.


End file.
